The Emotion Hero, Emosiya!
by Chance Ven
Summary: When a certain pervert gets expelled, a new student gets into class 1A in his place. Her name is Elliot Grey. She is the emotion hero, Emosiya! Her quirk, emotion, allows her to change people's emotions. She gets a run-in with someone from the past who hurt her. But, she had her friends from 1A! Will everything be okay in the end? (Strong language in this story)
1. My First Day!

**_oOo_**

**Hey! Imma try to juggle two stories at once, this one and my other one, "A Doll and the Host Club." Also I have some ships I will warn you about just in case you dont like them:**

_**KiriBaku**_

_**TodoDeku**_

_**Ojiro Mashirao X Toru Hagekure**_

Japanese

**English**

_'Thought' (always english unless stated other wise)_

_Text_

_**Memory**_

Over Phone (Japanese)

**Over phone (English)**

_**Where/when**_

***sound effect***

**_oOo_**

_**?, ?**_

Hi! I'm a hero in training, my name is Elliot Grey! I just moved from America to Japan. I transferred from the top school in America to the top school in Japan, UA! I am in class 1A, how you may ask? Well, from what I hear, a pervert got expelled due to inappropriate behavior. I can't wait to get there!

Oh, wait! I forgot to describe what I look like! I have my hair is black and it's a pixie cut. My eyes are green but turn yellow when I use my quirk. I'm also 5'7" with a small chest. I'm 15-year-old girl with a well built body. My quirk, Emotion, allows me to change anyone's emotion when I listen to certain music. Lastly, my skin is so pale I look like a vampire. My hero name, Emosiya, is Russian, it means emotion.

**_oOo_**

_**Morining before my first day!**_

I grab my bag and shove some of my things into; just pencils and other junk like that. I also grab my suitcase so I can live in the dorm. I shove some cloths, anime figures, my charger, art supplies, a drawing tablet, and my computer in my bag; it's a big suit case. I run out of the house.

I climbed into the car and my dad drove off. My mother stayed in the U.S. for work while me and my dad moved here because he found a good job here and because it is home to the top hero school. Well, the drive took about 10 minutes. I got out, grabbed my stuff and said bye to my dad.

_"I was here! The top school on Earth, UA!" _I was good enough to get in even though the acceptance rate is 0.2 precent. I take my first step twards my furture as a hero!

**_oOo_**

_**The dorms, After noon**_

I climb the stairs to the second floor and enter my room. My soon to be classmates are in class right now. I unpack and decorate; my anime figures on my shelf, computer on my desk with my drawing tablet in front of it, anime posters on the wall, black blanket and white pillow on my bed, and my art supplies in some bins. At that moment my class got back.

"SHUT IT SHITTY HAIR!" _"Hmmmm... They dont seem so nice..."_ I walk down the stairs to the common room and hear some conversations.

"I hear we have a new student!" One girl said happily.

"Same! I hope they are a pervert, like someone..." Her voice was filled with poison with the end part.

"I don't know... I hear they are a boy..." The girl from earlier said, "And I heard some one say they were in the girl's section of the underwear department..."

I had finished walking down the stairs and entered the common room.

"Sup' I'm Elliot." I introduced myself, the girl's who I assume where talking slowly backed away, and I know why. I look alot like a boy and I was buys underwear that day. I walk past them and a boy with green hair and freckles came up to me.

"Hi! I'm Izuku Midorya, most people call me Deku though!" _"Deku? Doesn't that mean useless in japanese or something?"_ I give a little wave and pour a glass of water.

"Oh, and guys," Everyone but a boy with blond hair looked over to me. "I'm a girl." The girl's sighed in relief at that.

"Well, I'm Mina Ashido!" A girl with pink hair and pink skin exclaimed.

"I'm Toru Hagekure!" I look over and just see a floating uniform; must be her quirk.

"And I'm Ochako Uraraka!" A girl who seemed just bubbly in general said.

Thus, went the introductions. Also, at the end we went through our quirks. Deku seemed to a bit heasitent in saying the name of his quirk.

"My quirk is One- Ahem! I mean I have a strenghth enhacing quirk!" Hmmm... He didn't seem to be lying but also wasn't saying the whole truth...

"What's your quirk, Elliot?" Mina asked while getting in my face.

"Oh! My quirk is called 'Emotion' I can change anyone's emotion when I listen to certain music." I say, backing so I have personal space.

"Coooool!" Uraraka said in awe. Deku was mumbling and writing in a jounal.

"So, if she can change anyone's emotion, does it change her own or not? Is it done my changing the chemical's a person's brain send out or not? If so, how does she activate her quirk? Her quirk is alot like Ms. Joke's quirk, are they related? How would she discover her quirk? Is the quirk her mom's or dad's? Is it a mixture of their quirk? I can find alot more stuff about it during practice. Wait, does she have a hero licence? If so, what's her hero name? Is she good at hand to hand combat? What does her hero suit look like? There is so much I-"

He was cut off by the blond haired boy, who I now know is Katsuki Bakugou. "SHUT UP DEKU! IT'S GETTING SO ANNOYING!"

I sigh, look at the time, and hear Iida say, "It is time we head to sleep so we can wake up in the moring feeling refreshed! We have a early moring start!" Iida was katate chopping the air for some reason.

We go to our rooms and get changed, I take a shower before binging Violet Evergarden. It was about 1:00 when I went to sleep.

**_oOo_**

_**Droms, In the morning**_

GODDAMN IT! I only got 5 hours of sleep. I forgot I had school today! Damn it Damn it Damn it! I run to the bathroom, because I just haaaad to sleep in aswell! I only had 30 minutes to get ready! I washed my face and ran down stairs. Everyone was already there.

"Oh! Your awake, we were about to send Mina to wake you up." It was Deku talking, but I ignored him. I put toast in the toaster and brushed my hair. "Yeah, sorry, I was up late bingin' anime." I ate my breakfast and looked at the time. **"FUCK! IT'S ALREADY 7:00?!" **I sprint to make my lunch, but it in a bag, pack my things, and make sure I didn't look like shit. Everyone was watching me rush to get ready, some were laughing. **"SHIIIIIIIT!" **I burnt myself while putting the toaster away. **"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"** I had 1 minute left before i had to be out the door or else I would be late. Everyone already left. I grabbed my bag and lunch. I ran out the door as fast as I could. I got the class just as the bell rang.

**_oOo_**

_**~THE FIRST DAY~**_

I Sat down and sighed. Then the teacher walked in, he looked like a scruffy old man.

"Hello class..." He sounded so tired. "We have a new student but we won't go through introductions because I know you already did that..." We went though home room, then the next teacer came in, it was Present Mic. I was not used to this; I was used to moving from class to class, not the teachers moving from class to class. I was broad through out the classes, other than when All Might came to teach.

"I AM..." All might stuck his leg in and I saw the class pirk up. "COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might walked in and we went outside. We were in our hero costumes.

Mine is has a long, black, sleaveless coat, a white long sleaved shirt, light grey gloves, grey shorts, light grey leggings below my shorts, drak brown boots, a small yellow bow tie, and black headphones with yellow highlights.

I stood there, hands in my pocket and headphones around my neck. We were instructed to test our super moves. I didn't have one so I had to come up with one. I was with Ectoplasm and put on my head phones; I pulled out my head phones and put on different types of music. First energetic, I activated my quirk making Ectoplasm get a jolt of energy. When Aizawa Sensei was about to critisize me I turned on some relaxing music. Ectoplasm got tired so he didn't have enough energy to attack. Then, I turned on some depressing music, making him lose his will to fight. He was tired so he couldn't run away and he lost his will to fight so he didn't fight any more. I had come up with a super move.

My eye's turned back to green and Ectoplasm went back to normal. I got a headache due to my quirks draw back. I had to train for the last 5 minutes of class.

After class we had lunch. I had brought my lunch so I knew what I had. I pulled out a banana and Nutella sandwich, some chips, and a Cola. I ate my food while everyone else ate theirs. Bakugou was yelling, as usual. I saw Deku with Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki. I also saw Kirishima, Mina, Sero, and Bakugou sitting together. The rest were sitting together, so I clearly saw who was close friends with who.

I also know every social cue in the book. I knew who liked who. The only one I couldn't tell who she liked was Hagekure, you can guess why. I knew Deku liked Todoroki alot, almost to the point of a crush. I knew Kirishima and Bakugou liked eachother's company. They most likely has a crush on eachother. Lastly, Ojiro Mashirao; He likes Hagekure. I have no clue if she likes him back.

Well, we went back to class and I got to try out my new move on Kirishima. I put on my head phones and turned on some energetic music. I decided to name this move, "Overload" because it overloaded the person with feeling energetic to feeling extreamly tired. That wears someone out fast. I did my super move and Kirishima was asleep on the floor afterwards. I let out a faint giggle while holding my head.

The classes ended for the day and we went back to the dorms.

**_oOo_**

_**Dorms, the after noon.**_

I take a sigh and enter the dorms. I had just taken a jog at 6:00 A.M. I was so tired, I had been awake up until 2 Am binging Fullmetal Alchemist. I fell asleep on the couch when I got back. No one else was up yet, other than Kirishima and Bakugou, I passed them on my jog.

_**I was running down the steet in a dark blue t-shirt, black leggings, and black shoes. I was running with my friend Meria. Her hair and mine were compleat oppisites. While mine was short and black hers was long and blond. Our outfit was also different from eachothers. Her's was a pink dress and stockings.**_

_**"Betcha' can't catch me!" I teased. Maria ran faster, she tripped on a rock and fell straight on her face.**_

_**"You okay?" I said while laughing my ass off. I whiped some tears from my eyes and helped her up. Her face was scratched because we were running in a forest. She also had a cut on her leg. The thing I noticed most was her arm; it had a long gash down it. Said gash was bleeding alot. I tore off some of my pants, put in my head phones and turned on calming music, making her calm.**_

_**I made sure what I tore off was clean and wrapped it around her arm. I kept my headphones in while we walked back home.**_

_**I sighed in relief when I saw the house. I looked over and saw she bleed through the cloth. I ran to the house, carrying Meria. I yelled for my mom, she came over to see what happened.**_

_**My mom gasped and walked over to us. She exmained the wound. It had gotten infected in the 40 minute walk back.**_

_**"Honey, call 911. If it doesn't get cured soon it may become perminet damage." my mom told me. I ran over to the house phone and called 911.**_

_**"911, what's your emergency?" "Hello? My friend Meria Clausewell has a deep wound in her arm." "Okay, what is your location?" The 911 operater didn't need to tell me to keep calm, I used my quirks effect on myself to keep myself calm. "We are at 8320 Oakland street." "Okay, emergancy vehicles are on the way. Stay calm and put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding." I give a sound that showed I understood. "Okay, I have pressure on her wound." My mother was getting some new cloth to put on the wound.**_

_**"The wound is a bit infected." "Don't worry, the emergancy vehicles will be there in 5 minutes. Make sure she stayes awake." I put on some music to keep her awake. "Okay, I'm using my quirk to keep her awake." "Okay, what is her quirk and it's side effect?" "Her quirk is poison, she can make poisonous liquid come out of her skin if scared. She can have anything that nuturalizes poison or else she will be sick for a month." "Okay, we will work around this. Make sure she is calm and awake." "Okay."**_

_**A few minutes later the paramedics come and take her to the hospital. She was discharged within 7 weeks, her wound was infected and she lost alot of blood. She is lucky to be alive.**_

**_oOo_**

_**Dorms, Saturday, 9:00 Am**_

I wake up to the sound of a fire alarm going off. I run down the stairs to see whats going; low and behold, Mina set a pan on fire while making eggs. I put in my headphones and turn on calming music. I activated my quirk, making everyone calm.

"Come on guys... It's to early for this shit..." I say, I still had on my cloths from when I went jogging. **"For fucks sake..."** I mutter. I turn off the stove and put out the flames. "Mina, don't ever cook again..." I stop using my quirk before going back to the couch to sleep. My head ache was terrible.

"If any body wakes me up again, I'll kill you." I say in a serious tone. I change my music to rock music. I fall fast asleep within 5 minute.

**_oOo_**

_**Dorms, 12:00 Am**_

I wake up to a few giggles.

"Hhhn?" I sit up and look at my phone. The black screen shows it all. My face had been drawn on. I turn on music you would find in a horror movie before activating my quirk.

"Okay, who the fuck drew on my face." Everyone, overcome with fear pointed to Sero and Kaminari. I stop using my quirk and turn off my music. My head was pounding. "If you peices of shit's make me use my quirk one more time I'll kill you all..." I threatened. I was NOT a morning person in the slightest, and the damn head ache was NOT helping.

I go back to my room before binging the first 13 episodes of Fairy Tail. It was dinner time when I finished.

**_oOo_**

_**Dorms, 5:20**_

I walk down the stairs and get some ramen noodles. I heat them up and eat them. Todoroki was eating aswell, he ate cold soba. We ignored eachother while we ate. The rest came to eat a 6:00. I went to go up stairs when I was stopped. I wasn't haveing a great day, so this annoyed me more.

"Yeah? What the fuck do you want?" I said, very annoyed. I expected the pink haired girl in front of me to back off but she went to tell me.

"Hey! Elliot, wanna go to the movies with us? I hear it's and good movie~" She knew. Mina Ashido fucking knew. I go bright red and continued going up the stairs.

"Ohhh come on~" Mina said tauntingly. I paused the continued to go up the stairs.

"Everyone already knows..." Everyone looked over from what they were eating, in Todoroki's case from watching T.V. It was clear, one one but her and hagekure knew. The floating outfit didn't look over.

"More like everone will know soon~~" Mina said jokingly. "Hey guy's! Lets see what Elliot's room looks like!" Mina called. It was clear now, she didn't really know. I run up the stairs and into my room. Mina was right behind me. Everyone was walking up the stairs with her.

"NOOOO! YOU WILL NOT LOOK IN MY ROOOM!" I scream. I forgot my headphones in my room so I use my blue tooth speaker, turn it on full volume, and play relaxing music. One thing I didn't say about my quirk is that I have to be looking at my target.

I look at Mina and use my quirk. She become tired and stops running. The others had just got up the stairs to just hear relaxing music and Mina looking as tired as if she just got out of bed. They were confused before they saw my eyes were yellow.

My class mates slowly backed away before going down the stairs. I decided to go to bed for the day so this torture didn't continue. What a terrible day...

**_oOo_**

_**Dorms, 3:00 Am**_

***Ring***

***Ring***

***ri-***

I picked up my phone to answer the call.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hello, Elliot Hatcher Grey. Nice to talk to you again. I am currently near you. This was a prerecorded message.****"**

It was _him_...

**"Now, Elliot Grey, You have two options, say yes or say no."**

**"What if I don't answer your question?"**

**"Well then we would have a problem. Your answer was already decided."**

I try to turn around to get my headphones or turn on music, but I get knocked out."

**_oOo_**

**Hope you enjoyed! This was the first story I ever did with an OC as the main character! By the way, near the end she was being a dick, that was because she was tired and annoyed.**

**See ya next time on: The Emotion Hero, Emosiya!**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE:

**_oOo_**

**Guys, Imma take a break for Thanksgiving, K? It's just a bit much to write this and the other story I just put out. So, I'm pausing both of them. This will be posted on both of the stories so if you read one and not the other you would know. Anyways, I'm not discontinuing the stories, just putting them on a week-long hiatus. Expect the next chapter in a week from when I put this notice!**

**BYE~**

**_oOo_**


End file.
